The present invention is in the field of removable seals for guide vanes segments of a jet engine.
Distributors for turbines are known which consist of sectors comprising a plurality of blades cast in clusters and secured with their roots to the housing of the turbine and their heads connected by an internal ferrule defining a flange to which a ring carrying a seal is fastened, said seal cooperating with teeth of a rotor to form a labyrinth seal.
In a known manner, rings are mounted on the internal flange by means of bolts, but because of the high thermal stresses to which the fasteners are submitted, it is necessary to use large diameter threaded bolts and the corresponding nuts are subjected to considerable heating in the turbulence generated by the proximity of the teeth of the rotor.
As a consequence, the resulting excessive size of the bolts itself creates turbulence in the fastening zones, which is detrimental to fluid flow in the guide vanes.
Furthermore, the loss of a bolt would have severe consequences for the functioning of the jet engine.